


This is Home

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Shane is s h o o k, aaaaaaaaa, i hate this but whatever lol, pining!ryan, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: His ears heard footsteps, a skid to a halt. “Sha-..? Oh my god.”He looked over, his eyes deciding to form tears.“Shane...” Ryan breathed.Shane looked back over to the girl— but she was gone. She disappeared.“Did you see that...?” His friend asked. “You- you saw that, right, shane?”Shane didn’t answer.





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy uh so I’m writing this for the second time bc it didn’t save HAH but enjoy!! First fic on this account, woo!! I don’t like the end, try to enjoy it anyways lol. <3

Shane Madej’s mind was a weird place. Ghosts weren’t real in it. No chance. They weren’t scientifically possible. They couldn’t be, and Shane’s mind had decided that for him before his heart could. Which, was fine. He didn’t care. (Okay, that was a lie, he sort of did care. ~~He longed to be able to experience these types of things with an open mind. It hurt to see others who could believe in such baloney as ghosts, while he actually, really couldn’t. It was a hurdle in his brain that was impossible to jump. But, whatever, right? He was Shane Madej, the skeptic. Everyone expected him to be this way.~~ ) So, naturally, he fearlessly walked through an old, rusty hospital with his best friend. Why not, anyways?

“Alright, Ry,” He chided as they post walked to the beginning of what looked like a long hallway, slowly fading into black after a few feet. “Let’s catch us some ghouls. You ready?” A smirk played on his face as he looked to his friend, who’s eyes were comically wide. Ryan believed in ghosts. He had a right to be scared. ~~Shane was jealous of him, extremely so. But he kept his mouth shut.~~ He chuckled at his friend’s expression. “You’ll be okay, ryan. Ghosts can’t hurt you. Here,” he turned to the hallway. “I’ll go in first. Call me back out after five minutes.”

“Oh, okay. Alright.” Ryan nodded, managing a small smile. Shane had to physically fight back the urge to hug him tight and whisper reassuring things in his ear. He was on camera. He couldn’t, as much as the fans would freak out.

Instead, Shane smiled back, glancing at his terrified friend one more time until he walked into the dark hallway, a single flashlight in hand. A part of him wanted to sympathize, but he couldn’t provide that.

He glanced around. It was dark, and Shane’s childhood self would be terrified of the dark, old, freaky hospital. A part of adult Shane would be too. He laughed softly. “Ghosts! Ghouls! Any spooky boys here?” He wished there were. His heart ached. There were not, he thought. “Show yourselves. Ghosts! Come here. Reveal yourselves, fucking cowards!” The adrenaline kicked in. He picked up his pace, turning a corner. “Fucking come here! You’re here for a fucking reason!” His voice raised, softly echoing across the hall. He spun around, almost theatrically, looking to the ceiling, to the ground, to the dirty, dirty walls. Nothing is here. “Oh wait, you fucking can’t, because you don’t _FUCKING EXIST._ ” ~~Pain etched onto his voice.~~

“You know what comes through on the spirit box?! Nothing. It’s _bullshit_. A screaming radio of _bullshit_.” His mind urged him on, to be louder. ~~His heart begged him to stop, stop it, he was going to hurt himself.~~ “Everything I’ve ever done for you, for these— shows? _Air_. Talking to _air_. That’s all you are! Air!” Something twisted welled up in Shane’s chest. He ignored it.

“I gotta give it to Ryan, though. He’s real passionate about you. About _air_.” The last part shane spat out like a bitter chocolate. “He works hard. I gotta commend him. But there’s one part he’s _FUCKING_ FORGETTING.” His voice raised, his voice yelled with something imitating pride. ~~His heart screamed in pain.~~ “ _Ghosts. Aren’t. Real_. You hear me? Ghosts are a bunch of balo-“ a sniff echoed the hall. His? No. He spun around, stopping short, his heart slamming against his chest.

Someone was there. He thought it was Ryan at first, but the person was female. A facilitator? No.

That’s when he realized, the figure was barely there. There was a soft moonlight coming through the windows, lighting up the figure, showing shadows of what it was—A young girl?— standing a yard or two away from Shane. His breathing stopped short. His mind stopped short. He couldn’t think.

Before his mind could come back to him, his feet started to walk towards the figure. It—she?— looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for something. What it was, shane couldn’t place. God, he couldn’t fucking _think_. And, again, before his mind could catch up to his limbs, he reached a hand out, kneeling down so he was at the same height as the girl.

His ears heard a distant, “Shane! Shane, your time is up!”, but his heart blocked it out before he could actually listen. He ran a feather-light hand down the girl’s shoulder. His fingertips felt cold, but just barely there was the feeling of dirty skin. His eyes outlined the girl’s messy hair, disheveled hospital gown, outlines of tears down her dirty cheeks.

His ears heard footsteps, a skid to a halt. “Sha-..? _Oh my god._ ”

He looked over, his eyes deciding to form tears.

“Shane...” Ryan breathed.

Shane looked back over to the girl— but she was gone. She disappeared.

“Did you see that...?” His friend asked. “You- you saw that, right, shane?”

Shane didn’t answer. He stood up. Walking past Ryan, eyes forward. His mind wasn’t there anymore. “Shane-“ his friend reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but Shane swiped it away. “Let’s go,” His voice rumbled.

Ryan felt chills down his spine. He started to jump around, his breath nothing. “We saw a ghost. We saw a ghost, Shane-!”

“Ryan, let’s leave.” Shane’s voice was firm, something Ryan rarely heard. His happy expression fell.

“But, I didn’t even get a chance to-“

“ _ **Now**_.”

Ryan couldn’t read Shane’s tone of voice, even if he tried. All he knew is that it was terrifying, different, and he didn’t want to push. He lowered his head, wordlessly following Shane out of the hallway, out of the hospital.   
_____

The drive back to the hotel was awkward. “So?” Ryan tried to catch a glance at Shane when they stopped at a red light, smiling. “That was something, huh?”

Silence.

“..Shane?”

His friend nearly yelped, jumping in his seat. “Oh, what? Yeah. Crazy.” He smiled back, and Ryan frowned. That wasn’t Shane’s smile. “Light’s green again, Ry.” He said, before Ryan could ask him what was wrong. He sighed, and turned back to the road.

And at the hotel, they both got into pajamas, brushed teeth, set down cameras.

Shane was looking at his phone. He didn’t look alright. Even with the low lamp lighting up his pretty face. “Shane,” Ryan tried again, “you don’t look good. Do you want to talk?”

Shane hesitated. No, his heart wanted to yell, I’m not okay. Instead, he nodded, offering a smile that didn’t feel right. “Nah. I’m alright. Let’s just... go to bed. That’s good. Sleep is good.” He put his phone down.

Ryan shook his head sadly. “Alright, big guy.” He turned off the lamp, set a pillow between them, he didn’t want to, and lied down.

Silence.

Ryan loved Shane. In ways even his own mind couldn’t even imagine. He adored Shane, he loved how forward he was with his beliefs, how adorable he was, even when annoying. He loved how he could tell Shane anything, and Shane would take him seriously (most of the time). He loved the ways his eyes crinkled when he laughed. He loved how he looked in glasses, in flannels, in whatever he wanted. He loved Shane so much, that eventually that adoration went past platonic levels. It did a long time ago. And he didn’t care that Shane would never take notice of his stares. Ryan would care about Shane until his dying breath.

A sniffle, a sob.

Ryan’s eyes snapped open (when had they closed?), and immediately he reached for the light. “Shane?”

“I’m sorry..”

The room lit up, and he yanked the pillow out of the way, sliding closer to his tall friend. His heart weeped at the sight. Shane, his normally stoic, strong friend, was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. _You’re beautiful,_ Ryan wanted to say.

“Shane, are you— are you alright?” He asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shane, choking back another sob, shook his head. “No,” he forced out. “No, I saw... I saw and then... a-and then she... she went away and..?!”

“Hey, hey shane, look at me, alright?” Something lit up in Ryan’s mind once Shane’s eyes, still swimming with tears, met his. He smiled. “I know, buddy. I’m scared too, I freaked out too.”

“But— it _cant_ -!”

And then Ryan remembered: _“I can’t believe in that stuff. I’ve always wanted to believe in stuff... outside the norms of... of physics, you know? But I can’t, I’m trapped in my mind, like a prison.”_

Oh. _Oh_.

Shane’s mind was re-doing itself. What they had both seen had destroyed Shane’s reality. He was falling apart. “Shane, please.. stop crying, it’s okay.”

Shane sniffled. “Ryan.. I... I’m _sorry_ , I-“

“Hey, don’t be fucking sorry, dude. It’s okay, it’s okay. We saw a ghost! Honestly, I’m still pretty rattled.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

He put a hand on Shane’s chest, feeling the quick things of Shane’s heartbeat. “I’ll be there every step of the way, alright?Tomorrow, we’ll do whatever the hell you want. It’ll be, like, a shane day or something.” Ryan smiled nervously. He was just babbling now, whoops.

Without another word, shane pulled Ryan into his chest, wrapping him in a hug. “Woah-! Ah, wow, okay, big guy, I know.”

He heard sniffles again, and he let his friend cry into his shoulder for a couple minutes longer. Ryan didn’t want it to end; he squeezed his friend a little tighter.

After a minute or two, the sniffles faded away, he felt warm hands on his cheeks, guiding his face up to look at Shane. He offered a small smile, and Shane smiled back, guiding Ryan’s face closer, until his eyes fluttered closed and their lips met.

Holy fuck, is all Ryan could think as their mouths glided against each other. The kiss was sweet, and it made Ryan’s heart fly, and— _aw shit, Shane is pulling back._

They stared at each other for a moment, and Ryan’s pupils were huge with adoration and love. Goddamnit, he was so in love with this fucking giant.

Shane, however, looked nervous, taking Ryan’s heartstricken gaze for shock. “Oh, uh, sorry about that.” He looked down.

“Dumbass,” Ryan muttered, kissing Shane on the cheek. “I love you, big guy, I love you so much, please never say that again.” He laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

“Can we... uh, take a break from ghost hunting for a bit?” Shane whispered.

“Whatever you need, shane. Whatever you need.”

“..Ry?”

“Yeah, Shane?”

“I love you, too.”

And the smile Ryan gave was more magical than the ghost Shane had seen that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m softwheeze on tumblr too, if you wanna follow me there that would be awesome! <3 kudos/comments give me oxygen :D


End file.
